


Double Beards

by welpslytherin



Series: HP Fall Drabbles [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Hogwarts Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welpslytherin/pseuds/welpslytherin
Summary: Ginny and Pansy find themselves in the Hogwarts library after dark.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson/Ginny Weasley
Series: HP Fall Drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885021
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Double Beards

“Get rid of Potter yet?”

The edge of a particularly large book digs into Ginny back as she exhales raggedly, her neck exposed to open-mouthed kisses from one dark-haired Slytherin.

“What about you? Does Malfoy know about us?” Ginny returns, “not that I’d stop either way.”

Pansy grins back mischievously. “You’re sexy. D’you know that, Weasley?”

“Merlin, shut your mouth.” Ginny attests to this by crashing her lips to Pansy’s, who groans in response. 

Little do they know that on the other side of the castle, another Gryffindor-Slytherin pair is having a similar conversation, one that’s accompanied by heated kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this one, consider subscribing to this drabble series! I'll be writing mainly Drarry with the occasional wlw (i.e. Pansmione, Ginsy, or Linny) during this Fall break. This is a little project for myself to get back on the horse with writing, one day at a time.


End file.
